brabantianfandomcom-20200213-history
Atuatuci
De Atuatuci (ook Aduatuci; Nederlands: Aduatieken) waren een Belgische volksstam, die ten tijde van Caesars verovering in het noorden van Gallië tussen de Eburonen en de Nerviërs leefden, in het huidige Midden-België, met hun oppidum in Thuin.http://www.archeonet.be/?p=25829 Deze van oorsprong Germaanse stam werd gevormd uit overblijvende Cimbren, die oorspronkelijk uit Noord- Duitsland/Zuid- Jutland kwamen, en samenraapselen van plaatselijke stammen. De Eburonen waren volgens Caesar aan de Atuatuci onderworpen, een situatie waaraan door hem een einde werd gemaakt. De verwantschap van de stamnaam met atuatuca, volgens sommigen de inheemse naam voor een fort,Cfr. Atuatuca voor de betekenis van Id castelli nomen est. in Caes., D.B.G., 6.32.3. is opvallend. Men heeft bijgevolg gesuggereerd dat Atuatuci staat voor die van het fort, een naam hen door hun buren gegeven. Een andere verklaring luidt die van twee volkeren, een taalkundig gefundeerde uitleg die gesuggereerd wordt door wat Caesar in zijn Commentarii de bello Gallico verhaalt over hun herkomst:Caes., D.B.G., 2.4.2 en 29.4-5. de Atuatuci zouden zijn voortgekomen van de Kimbren en Teutonen. Die zouden ten westen van de Rijn 6000 mannen hebben achtergelaten om de "buit" te bewaken die deze plunderaars hadden gemaakt en niet konden meenemen op hun verdere tocht. Caesar weet te vermelden dat de Kimbren en Teutonen door de Belgen waren gestopt. Dat kan rond 112 v.Chr. zijn geweest, bij het begin van hun tocht door Gallië, of rond 103 v.Chr., toen de beide stammen tot in Spanje waren geweest en opnieuw naar het noorden waren getrokken. Ze draaiden toen weer om, richting Italië, hun ondergang tegemoet. Toen de Kimbren en Teutonen verslagen waren, hadden de latere Atuatuci zich blijvend gevestigd, na lange jaren te zijn opgejaagd door de lokale stammen. Het is onduidelijk waar Caesar deze inlichtingen vandaan heeft, maar de feiten waren ten tijde van zijn veldtocht nog geen halve eeuw oud en er waren dus ongetwijfeld nog ooggetuigen van in leven. Caesar trekt tegen de Atuatuci op nadat hij de aanval van de Nerviërs heeft afgeslagen, waarvoor de Atuatuci hulp hadden beloofd, maar te laat waren gekomen. Zij verlieten alle vestingen en schansen, en trokken zich met have en goed terug in een oppidum dat door zijn natuurlijke ligging onneembaar leek. Zogezegd onder de indruk van Caesars belegeringswerken, gaven zij zich over, maar ze vielen de nacht daarop terug aan. Caesar nam het oppidum in en liet als vergelding de aanwezigen als slaven verkopen, in totaal 53.000 mannen, vrouwen en kinderen, terwijl er bij de uitval al 4000 mannen het leven hadden verloren.Caes., D.B.G., 2.29-33. De oorspronkelijke groep die rond 105 v.Chr. was achtergebleven, zou zoals gezegd uit 6000 mannen hebben bestaan.Caes., D.B.G., 2.29.4. Voor het coalitieleger van de Belgen zouden de Atuatuci 19000 mannen hebben beloofd.Caes., D.B.G., 2.4.9. De stam was dus gedecimeerd, maar niet van de kaart geveegd: in 54 v.Chr. belegerden ze, samen met de Nerviërs en o.l.v. de Eburonen, het winterkamp van Quintus Tullius Cicero en ook het jaar daarop waren ze in opstand.Caes., D.B.G., 5.38.1, 39.3 (cfr. Nerviërs); 6.2.3. Vanaf dan verdwijnt de naam uit de geschiedenis. Over de ligging van het oppidum – er waren er meerdere, grote en kleine, in hun gebied – bestond tot voor kort geen eensgezindheid. Volgens de onderzoekers lag dit oppidum in het Bois du Grand Bon Dieu in Thuin (Henegouwen). De identificatie van de locatie kaderde in het onderzoek naar Keltische goudschatten in de Lage Landen, uitgevoerd door onderzoekers van het de VU Amsterdam, de KU Leuven, het Gallo-Romeins Museum en het Koninklijk Instituut voor het Kunstpatrimonium. Voor de locatie van het oppidum in Thuin pleiten de volgende argumenten: * De aanwezigheid ter plekke van resten van een versterkte nederzetting uit de Late IJzertijd die een terrein van 13 hectare omsluit. * De topografie van de fortificatie komt treffend overeen met de beschrijving die Caesar van het oppidum van de Aduatuci geeft. * De ontdekking van enkele concentraties loden Romeinse slingerkogels, die bewijzen dat deze versterking daadwerkelijk belegerd is geweest door het Romeinse leger. * De vondst van drie goudschatten bij de versterking die alle in de vroege jaren 50 v.Chr. zijn begraven. * De ligging van Thuin in het vermoedelijke woongebied van de Aduatuci. Externe links * Caesar and the Atuatuci * Onderzoek Ourthe lus met foto's en filmpjes References